The Northern Lights
by Birandalyn
Summary: She took the long journey with her brother. On her way back she meets a stallion. Of course he leaves her causing her heartbreak. Then she returns home to find she didn't make it before her mother died. Feh, I'm no good at summaries, Please Review...


The wind whipped at the green grass of the hilltop. A young mare galloped across the beautiful landscape. Her white coat stood out in sharp contrast to the green backdrop. She stopped abruptly at the crest of the hill. She pulled in a deep breath of the morning air. The sun had only just come up and its pastel colors reflected off her flaxen coat pelt. It resembled the beautiful patterns of the Northern Lights. The large orb that was the sun reflected in her appallingly blue eyes.

After watching the sunrise she left the hilltop and found the river leading south. Its cerulean waters enchanted her as she followed it through the forest. The leaves of the vegetation were a beautiful emerald green. The trees were spread out and easy to move through. Golden sunrays bounced of the water making the area seem heavenly. The birds sang their ethereal songs putting her soul at peace. She was on her way home.

Aurora was returning to her father's herd lands after following her brother on his journey to find a bachelor band to join. Once he had adjusted to being with the others she left him to go home. She was confident in herself, almost positive she could find her way home. The wind seemed to call her name, leading her towards her destination. In its airy tones it called; _Aurora, Beautiful Aurora, follow me, I know the way…_

She simply went her own way, whatever the spirit of the wind told her. Aurora knew the tricks of the wind; how it could lead you astray and then seem to be coming from all directions at once. She just knew to follow the river until she came to the mountains. Then she had to cross the treacherous paths and from there go south to her home. For now, she was happy to be in the forest.

She had contemplated on staying in the forest. Living there instead of returning home but she knew she could not. For that was the reason she was on this journey. Her mother was ailing and could not come herself. Instead she sent her only daughter to accompany her son on his voyage to a new home. She had to return home, her mother needed her there.

It wasn't long before the trees began the thin even more. The forest was seceding, giving way to the lake whose sands where white as snow. On the other side the lake formed a waterfall which tumbled down forming the river again. It was simple enough, just go around the lake and follow the winding path down to the river. She walked to the shore.

She stepped into the warm water and continued to the waterfall. She stayed where the water was only about a foot deep. She liked to watch the small fish dart in all directions as she moved slowly through the water. She looked up to watch a hawk land in a nearby pine tree. It screeched and looked at her with amber eyes. She could hear the roar of the waterfall but it was faint.

The sun was at high noon when she finally reached the waterfall. She traveled the edge of the cliff until she found the path down. It was narrow but easy enough for her to travel. She watched as small pebbles tumbled down the edge of the cliff.

By the time she reached the bottom, the moon and sun were floating side by side. She would have to stop for the night soon. There were some caves in the side of the mountain. She walked a straight line until she found one suitable for her needs. She moved deep into the darkness. Outside she could hear the crickets chirping their midnight serenade. Their melody eventually lulled her to sleep.

The next morning she awoke just before dawn as she always did. She stood from the cavern floor and moved into the fading darkness. Her cobalt orbs watched the huge orange sphere as it pulled itself from its nightly defeat to once again reign over the daylight. Everyday Aurora watched this beautiful display of the defeat of darkness and the triumph of light. It inspired her to continue on. As long as the sun could defeat the moon she could find her way home.

She took up a canter in the direction the river traced along the landscape. The wind whipped the threads of her mane. The droplets of water made it shimmer as her elegant legs carried her home. To her, morning was the most beautiful time of day. The morning air was cool in her lungs and she watched the sunlight dance of the water.

Aurora came over a hill and saw the majestic mountains in the distance. A stunning lavender light surrounded them tinting the mist as well. They seemed far off but she knew from experience that it was only a trick of the light. She would reach them by nightfall. She slowed her pace to conserve her energy.

The grasses about her swayed in the wind, caressing her with their supple blades. She still followed the river, though it would soon veer sharply to the left and she would be on her own from there. She stopped to look around and spied something in the distance. It was brown and looked about her size, or bigger. She waited and it soon came into viewing distance. She realized it was another horse, a stallion. He was bay with a white star on his forehead.

He came up to her stopping a few feet from her. He regarded her and moved forward reaching his muzzle out to her. She nudged him gently, hoping he would come with her. She ran a ways off and stopped, turning to see if he was still there. He was right behind her. She whinnied and cantered still following the river with him by her side.

His name was Sabre, and he was glad to follow her. It was about midday and he had been searching for another of his kind the entire day. He could tell she was on her way home and that meant she wasn't the only one there. He knew that horses don't last long on their own. The sun beat down on them making it hard to stay in one spot long.

They kept going no matter how hot it was. They needed to reach the mountain by nightfall. It wasn't going to be easy. The pair slowed the pace slightly to keep from overheating themselves. Aurora couldn't help but want to go faster to reach her destination before it got dark. She could hear the taunting wind calling to her again. _Go ahead and stop Aurora, nothing's going to happen._ She had to ignore it knowing it was a lie.

It began to grow darker and they were still a little ways from the mountains. She jumped a log easily but since Sabre was behind her and hadn't seen it his hoof hit it making a loud thump. Seeing the mountains coming closer she sped up even more, her stride extending as did his. They took no regard to the possibility that anything dangerous was hiding in the grass. Luckily they made it to the base of the mountain without any trouble.

They found themselves and overhang to spend the night under. Her heart felt heavy as she watched the darkness overtake the sunlight bringing the entire Earth into the shadows. Sabre nuzzled her gently trying to lift her spirits. His chocolate toned eyes met her own blue ones. They exchanged thoughts silently and then turned away from each other to rest.

For Sabre, it seemed morning came too soon. He awoke alone under the overhang, the brilliant red of the sunrise in his eyes. He looked around for Aurora but couldn't find her. For a minute he thought he had been abandoned but those thoughts were soon banished. He found Aurora drinking from a small mountain stream nearby.

The suns rays made striking patterns on her alabaster hide. The water dripped from her long mane as she lifted her head from the stream to look at him. He snorted and shook his head to clear his mind. He came to her side and looked up at the mountain which they were going to cross today. She seemed so at home doing all this while he was unconvinced.

They began their trek up the mountain on a constricted pathway. Her every step was steady and sure while his were tremulous and hesitant. It took half the morning to reach a wider trail. The duo was now able to walk side by side without the risk of falling off the edge. Sabre still stayed to the inside. She was at a slow trot while he kept at a safe walk.

A few hours before sunset they reached the peak of the mountain. They would stay here for the night. It was a small flat area. There was very little grass; the ground was mostly sand. Aurora settled down next to a large rock and Sabre took his place next to her. Her head was low and her white mane fell forward almost touching the ground in its length. Sabre watched her for a moment before falling asleep himself.

Aurora woke late that morning to find Sabre beside her watching a hawk that flew above them in the sky. She nudged him and made her way to the path down the mountain. It would take them the entire day to get down the mountain again. Sabre came behind her. The path was wide enough for only one but not so narrow that it made him uneasy like the one had the day before. He could see small animal tracks from the night before in the sand.

As the path began to broaden, Aurora increased the pace until they were cantering down the mountain. Every once and a while a stone would fall from above them and down the mountain. Aurora effortlessly jumped the logs that blocked their path, ignoring the rattlesnakes that became agitated with their passing. An occasional hiss came from the rocks. Sabre could not figure out why she wasn't more cautious but trusted her enough to follow her. He knew not to judge a thing until you knew what was inside it.

Because the twosome didn't spend all their time being cautious they made it back down the mountain before it began to get dark. They were close. Just across the valley and she'd be home. Sabre wondered what was going to happen to him. The stallion of the herd land obviously wouldn't let him stay. He would have to leave to find a home of his own. But would Aurora leave with him?

He contemplated that al through the night. While his companion slept he watched the moon in all its peaceful silence. He had to come to a decision that would be best for them both. He took in a deep breath of the cool night air and sighed. He decided to leave her in the night. His heart was heavy as he turned to her and in a voice in his head told her, _Follow your heart little child of the west wind, follow the voice that's calling you home, follow your dreams but always remember me…_

He walked away silently but ran once he knew he was far enough away that she wouldn't wake. His ears lay flat upon his head as he ran west, for he knew that she was going south. He couldn't believe the moment had come that he had had to leave her. He tried to relieve the pain in his heart as he followed the moon on its descent into the morning.

Morning came soon after and Aurora woke alone. She was confused as to why Sabre wasn't near. She searched the surrounding area looking for him. He was gone; truly gone forever. She cried out the rising sun as she cantered south going home. Her heart felt leaden and she kept her head in close to her body keeping in all the pain. She stopped only to look back on the moon on the mountain and to listen to the whisper through the trees. It was calling her home.

The sun was high above her when she came to the final hill surrounding the herd lands. She came over the crest and looked down into the slightly dished meadow. There were many horses of different sizes and colors. It was her family, but something was wrong. They were all gathered in the middle instead of spread out grazing like they normally would be. Concern coursed through her as she cantered down the hill to her herd.

They all stood together their heads lowered. She looked around and found one missing. The palomino mare that was her mother. She had not returned in time and her mother couldn't wait any longer. She had died three nights earlier. The heart broken mare walked away, her head low. She kept going until she reached the grove of trees. She stayed there for five days not coming out for anyone.

A pinto mare came into the grove looking for Aurora. She beckoned for her to come to the herd. Aurora just turned away, telling the mare, _Leave me here, tell them I don't care who is here._ The pinto became restless because she knew it was important. Aurora simply replied, "_I can't go on, I can't even start. I got nothing left but an empty heart._ _There's nothing more for me, lead me away or leave me lying here. There's not a path that leads to anywhere. Remember how I used to be." _The pinto replied, "_Remember who you are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow."_

Aurora soon became frustrated by the constant pleadings of the mare. She let the pinto lead her out of the grove and back to the herd. Aurora looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. Down in the meadow stood Sabre. His heart had finally won out over his judgment and he had come back to find her. She cantered downward to him stopping by his side.

He nuzzled her lovingly. He kept looking around for the stallion of the herd and eventually found him on the outskirts of the meadow. Sabre had come looking for Aurora to bring her back to the forest where she had begun their journey. He trotted a few feet in a northward direction and stopped, waiting for her. She followed him in a slow graceful canter.

Aurora left her herd, never to see them again. She made her way back to the beautiful forest that was near her brother's band. Only this time it was Sabre who led the way. Her father had allowed her to leave without resistance. He knew that she no longer wished to be in this place of memories.


End file.
